Musician of the True Cross Order
by Mason the Cat
Summary: 'Musician' had no hope for humanity left. He saved lives when nobody had to die, and was hurt in the process. He still hurts now, when the home he wanted to return to is long gone. 'Musician' sees no way human-kind can redeem themselves. But, the world is a surprising place and he finds his chance to be apart of the world again, with the help of a 10 year-old no less -Adult content
1. Chapter 1

**I always see cross-overs of Ao No Exorcist and -man with of Allen being at the monastery with the others, and I wanted to write a Sort-of-Dark!Allen fic. Seeing the possibilities, I wrote this. Tell me if I should continue it or not.  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I seem like a manga artist to you? No, I may draw and be apart of the Anime Club at school, but that's it!**

* * *

Inside an underground prison, where darkness reigned supreme, a being of pure white sat in his cell.(1) He had been an Exorcist of the Black Order and the leader of the third side to the Holy War, which had been later named the Musician's Family by the few remaining Black Order members. He no longer had a real name, as the few who knew of him died and his captors left him enable to remind them. At first, punishment for him was cutting his rations into smaller amounts. That was before he tried to escape though. The punishments after were far more severe, out weighting his actions by far. Looking at one of them wrong could result in beatings, burnings, lashings or even worst. What that worst was, he could never tell anyone happen, but even having the option to tell someone would of given him comfort.

He could no longer walk or move his arms without pain, blessed nails had been hammered into his limbs and left there to cause him even more pain when he moved. His parasitic Innocence had been smashed into dust, making a good part of the mist that circulated the prison walls. But, even worst, was the fact they took his ability to speak. He was not spared a look as the men responsible for his lost had slit his throat in an cross like shape, reaching just past his jaw line and dipped towards his collar-bone. His vocal cords were slashed into with blessed knives, drenched with holy water, and a collar of blessed crosses kept him from healing his more severe wounds caused by the holy artifacts.

Why were the objects used against him called holy and blessed, when they used to call him the same thing? He used to be 'loved by God' and was 'God's most beloved child', but now he was 'Musician'.(2) He didn't understand why they did it, calling him a demonic creature of Hell, when the only demons he saw were the men of cloth who did this to him. His Pentacle Eye(3) no longer activated on him, caused him pain or woke him as if sleeping was sinful in an Akuma's presence, although the small, tar black creatures weren't a welcomed sight. The tar creatures latched themselves to some of the other prisoners, sometimes swarming around them in droves. His sight and hearing were more advanced in this world of darkness, so much that he believed the Ark was too bright for him now, the iridescent city would surely blind him if he ever saw it again.

As usual, a creaking of a door sounded towards his captors' quarters. He listened to the footsteps and recognized their clunking steps of his least favorite guard. This guard did a horrible job of making sure he wasn't hurt, instead choosing to inflict pain on him. The boots continued to sound closer to him, until it stopped by his door, and he kept his eyes shut since he knew what he'd see if he opened them.

"Musician," sounded a voice he knew to well, "Open your eyes when I address you, demon!" The voice shouted, causing him to inwardly flinch and move away from the voice. This man had harmed him in more than one way, mentally and physically. A rush of movement alerted him, before a sharp pain began in his scalp as he was yanked upward by the displeased guard. He opened his mouth in a yelp of pain, but no sound came out with his rushed exhale. The panic of knowing what could happen, but having no idea which one would happen was filling his mind. It could be anything. He could draw a knife to carve him more scars than he already had, holy water to pour down his throat and burn his insides no matter where it ended up, or even do the cursed thing that caused him even more pain then all the others he could think of.

As if his guard could read his mind, he snickered and 'Musician' could practically hear the smirk he had on his face. The pain in his scalp vanished as he was released and more pain in his legs flared up as the nails shifted inside him. His teeth grinded together, enduring the first few waves of pain and preparing for more. His mind went blank as he felt the guard's arm around his waist and start to lift him. His mismatched mercury and gold eyes flew open in the frenzied panic that consumed him as he tried to struggle against the guard, the nails inside him ripped and brought blood and more pain as he moved. But, any pain was better than what the guard had in mind, so 'Musician' continued to struggle and fight, even if the ending to the small fight was inevitable. He was certain to lose as he always did, but he had to keep fighting against this man when he came for him. 'Musician' was thrown to the floor as the man loomed over him, a smirk drawn over his features.

"Now, then," started the man as he reached for his belt, "I would tell you not to scream or make a sound, but you can't. So, try not to make me use force, okay, Musician?"

* * *

**Skip this if you want! Contains details of rape.**

* * *

His belt was undone and hit the floor with a clinking sound that made the other prisoners stop what they were doing. This was one of the only sound to come from the 'Musician's cell' and happened when the one guard came to watch him. The other guard's weren't even brave enough to venture any further to the cell than the corridor leading to it. The man grabbed 'Musician' by the wrist as he began to struggle once again. He quickly subdued him with a harsh smack that resounded around the prison, now the other prisoners were not even breathing in fear of the 'Musician's power' being awakened. He pulled the 'Musician' closer to him and began to pull off the demon's pants as said demon pushed against him. Even though the push had no power in it, he had to stamp out the being's rebellious nature as soon as it began to show. He threw the demon to the ground again, watching his mouth open in silent pain and his face scrunch up. He went back to his work of quickly discarding the 'Musician' of his pants and exposing him to the man's hungry gaze. The demon's white ankle length hair splayed behind him as he clasped his legs together to try and hide himself from the man's prying gaze, pain glazed his mismatched eyes.

To the man, it was this demon's fault he did this sort of thing. It wasn't before he first laid eyes on the demon that he never thought of bedding with another besides his wife, the demon being the object he thought of while with her. The demon even had the gall to be male and disgrace him further with the thoughts that were against his God's will. The man undid the button on his pants and the metal slider grinded between the teeth as he undid his zipper. He pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees as his cock sprang out of its confines. The demon's eyes were filled with fear as it struggled to get up or do something to not have to deal with the man who was coming closer to him. The man kneeled and picked up his belt before turning and crouching between the demon's legs. He used the belt to lash the demon's wrist above it's head and lifted it's legs up and away from one another. The golden eye of the demon's glowed faintly at him, as if warning him to stop. But, he heeded no warning as he thrusted into the unprepared demon, who arched in pain, silent as a grave. The 'Musician's power' awakened as only a small vibration in the ground and the other prisoners, newly brought into the cell block, scoffed at the other older prisoners. Until, they heard the quiet screams of rage that resonated in the vibrations, the screams sending their hair on end.

The man smirked at the obvious rage that poured off the demon as he pulled out and thrusted back into the demon, not giving it time to adjust to him. The demon's mouth remained a wide silent scream as his canines elongated and sharpened into small daggers. He continued to thrust into the demon as he pulled out a knife and set it's blade into the being's mouth, gouges existing from previously being introduced to the sharp teeth. As predicted by the man, the being buried his teeth into the dagger, fitting his teeth into the indents already there. He began to thrust harder into the being as the vibrations of the ground grew harder around him and slowly retreating from the other prisoners' range, the mist following the noise of vibrations. The man brought the demon closer and shoved his knees in his own face, before thrusting deeper into his tightness before something tore and he became easier to move in. The scent of copper flooded the air as the vibrations became rumbles underneath the space the demon occupied and the mist obscured them from sight. He felt a heat pool inside him as his thrusting became erratic and he came inside the demon, cracks spreading out from the point the demon touched the ground and the mist solidified for a second before scattering again. The man slowly pulled himself out of the demon, blood and cum leaking from his ripped entrance.

* * *

**You can read from here on! It's safe, I promise.**

* * *

He pulled the demon's pants back on and pushed him into his original spot before putting his own clothes back on. He turned his back to the demon as he left for the priest's quarters. The other prisoners began to once again make the usual sounds of everyday life, including chatter on the 'Musician' and when he would finally kill over. The demon's most despised guard ignored their talk and entered the surface of the Vatican Head Quarters of the Knights of the True Cross.

"Hey, Ernest! You got a letter!" called a younger man as he handed the letter to the man called Ernest Frederick Egin(4), the demon's most hated one. He scanned the letter and his eyes widened as he read it. "Well, what does it say?"

"My wife has died during childbirth. But, I have a healthy baby girl," confirmed Ernest, as he stared blankly at the paper. It had to be a curse from that demon. The demon cursed him for what he had done!

As the other man's eyes widened and he signed a cross on himself, the so called demon sat oblivious of the tragedy, racked with pain as Noah's regeneration slowly healed what it could. The presence of Neah calmed him as silent tears fell down his cheeks and the soft tendrils of mist that were Crowned Clown caressed his cheek. He was never closer than this to the two other beings who were so different from each other. He no longer felt Neah's presence like he used to since the collar covered with holy crosses made Neah lapse into hibernation and malnorishment forced Crowned Clown to use as little energy as possible by staying away from him. He still missed the beings' company though, as he felt their presence fade into nothingness, letting his silent crying intensify. He only wished for escape from this Hell of his.

* * *

**1. In this story, Allen merged his soul with Neah's memories. This results in him learning that Adam wasn't in control of his actions due to madness and becoming strong enough to destroy the madness in Adam or the ****Millennium Earl. Adam regained his senses and Allen helped him flee the Black Order who captured him instead. Leverrier ordered Allen to be brought to Central and held there until further time, without anyone's knowledge besides Kanda. As time catches up with them, many of the people who knew Allen died and people who knew 'Musician' took their place. It would be over a hundred years since Allen was locked up, since he was caught around 1910. Where Kanda is during this story is a mystery, but Allen has the vague feeling that Kanda is alive and well wherever he is.  
**

**2. Allen is called 'Loved by God' and 'God's most beloved child' by Komui and the name 'Musician' comes from the Clan of Noah.**

**3. The name of Allen's curse is called Pentacle Eye, because of the pentacle his scar starts at on his forehead. The time spent in the prison has Allen become able to control his cursed eye and can now see real demons, and no longer wakes him up in pain when his eye activates if he is sleeping.**

**4. I do not plan on keeping Ernest in this, since he is a non-canon character from the anime, and his appearance was for this one chapter to torment Allen and explain why hates demons so much, although he could be mentioned later. In this story, he will soon die of an unfortunate 'accident' courtesy of Adam Millennium and the rest of the Clan of Noah, but his baby girl will be just fine and follow canon to have Satan's babies, who are actually nice young men. **

**Allen will remain in this prison for a few more years before something will happen to change his way of living, mostly the appearance of three important characters. Now, Review and give me the confidence I need. Seriously, I can't even take my Latino neighbors some raw beans. I have no backbone when it comes to that stuff. -.-"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have the confidence to post another chapter! Although finding time to post this is difficult. No internet at my new house, so I'll be posting stuff at lunch time. In other news, I have a blister from raking.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -man**

'Musician' was curled up with his back against the wall of his cell, his legs pressed against his chest as he waited for his most despised guard to come back. He never came back though. As 'Musician' waited in his cell, the news of Ernest Frederick Egin's horrific death was announced to the Knights of the True Cross Order. All that had been left of him was a smear and a message.

_We will pay our debt to the Musician._

The message scared everyone who knew the name of 'Musician' and the possible killers of Ernest Frederick Egin were not pursed, although many suspected the group named 'The Clan of Noah' whom 'Musician' had helped in the far past. The guards who were charged with watching 'Musician' began to avoid the door to the underground prison altogether and the looming presence of 'Musician' seemed to evaporate overnight. Until, a young girl would disturb the peace of the prison and 'Musician' would rise.

* * *

A young girl with long brown hair and turquoise eyes slowly opened the door to the seemingly abandoned underground prison. She quickly looked behind her, to make sure nobody was watching, before slipping in the slim gap between the door and wall. She took off her shoes and wedged them into the small space she had just slipped through, to keep the door from locking her in as only the other side of the door had a handle. If she was locked in, being found would be difficult, since this place was avoided like the Plague. But, that was what she was hoping for. All she wanted right now was to avoid Shiro and his disapproval, for how she did not see the 'evil' in demon-kind.

She picked herself up and slowly made her way down the worn stone steps, a bento in hand. She continued her way down the steps, that were illuminated by a curious white mist that radiated a small amount of light. Shadows that seemed smooth and plush like rich black velvet, painted the walls in jagged shapes, turning the most innocent shadow into a dark and savage creature. She turned and looked at her own shadow, only to see it accompanied by another figure that was much larger. She started to back up, away from the shadowy figure, when it opened two white orbs on it's face and smiled at her. She stopped and leaned forward, to look at it better, and the figure beckon to her as it moved away.

Neah made his way around the dungeon him, his nephew, and Crowned Clown resided in. He looked down at Crowned Clown in it's white mist-like form, as it grew brighter and started to annoy him. Couldn't that stupid Innocence take a break and stop it's obsessive glowing? Unless... He slowly sank through the shadows and found the reason why the Innocence acted the way it did. A little girl with some food. Neah slowly made his way after the girl, before stopping and shutting his eyes, hoping she didn't notice him. He slowly opened them to see her watching him and he smiled slightly. She could see him, thought Neah with slight interest. He slowly beckoned her and started toward his nephew's cell.

She watched the shadow as it walked down the hall and slowly followed it, a slight spring in her step. She was going to prove to Shiro that demons were not evil, just curious about the world around them like young children. Even if she wasn't old enough to take care of them, someone had to try and understand them. As she walked after the shadow, the mist below glowed brighter as if to light their way, although the shadow seemed more peeved than anything. The shadow slowly faded, but she finally heard it speak.

**"Just take the next right then continue to the end of the hall."**

She nodded, before she ran down the hall and the mist whipped aside for her. At the next right, she noticed a broken archway, a few of stones used to made it were scattered across the ground. She stepped around these rocks before she continued her journey, this time walking slowly. The mist seem to stop at the archway, not daring to cross the threshold into the hallway. She continued to walk, but was slightly confused at the lack of Coal Tar floating around. Her foot bumped into an object and she wished she hadn't left her shoes to prop open the door, when her toes started throbbing. She looked up to see the object was a rusty iron gate and the the prison bars behind it were just as rusty. But the pure gray figure behind the bars were what caught her attention, as she was met with a pair of mismatched silver and gold eyes.

* * *

Musician had long ago accepted his new name as well as his new outlook on mankind. As he listened to the ever-present babble of voices recide over the months, he waited for his captors to come for him. But they didn't come, just like his guard who he had learned died. He felt a dark thrill in the man's death with an underlying hint of displeasure for not being able to kill the man himself. The voices of other prisoners slowly faded before no voices spoke at all. Musician realized he had been abandoned and it hurt. The pain was worst than just having been renamed and being unable to live up to the name given to him by the Clan of Noah. He was left with a hollow bitterness that sparked with a flame of hatred. He hated the True Cross Order for taking away his home, his family, his voice, and for making a mockery out of his name. He didn't blame them for taking his family away though. He blamed humanity all together.

When he finally heard a noise, his eyes opened slightly to see a little girl with turquoise eyes, just like the guard that died. Her long brown hair fell just past her neck and she held a small bento that caught his eyes, being wrapped in a light blue cloth. She slowly creeped closer and he felt a strange energy fill him. They both looked down at the collar embellished with crosses as the center one made of Innocence, gleamed as she approached. The faint light spread to a broken chain still attached to his collar and ended at a bulky mass that had been a plate that attached to the wall. The broken wall attachment reared like a cobra and moved toward her, as she stopped in front of the chain. She slowly reached out and grabbed it, to discover it was no heavier than a leather leash. She slowly sat down before the gray being and pulled her bento into her lap, letting the iron chain rest beside her. Musician watched the girl he discovered to be an Accommodater, his own no less, unwrap the bento she carried down here with her.

_Guuu... Guuuuu!_

Musician looked away before she could catch his eyes, after his stomach growled so loudly. But when he looked back at her, she was smiling and holding out a rice ball, and he found himself slowly grinning back. Musician was remind of Road as he took the rice ball from her. Although physically unlike each other, her and Road were physically the same age and Road's white form had blue eyes much like this girl's turquoise ones.

"My name is Yuri. What's your name?" the girl asked him, and for once he felt like he could answer. The collar must be doing something, he thought as he swallowed his rice ball in one bite and thought of an answer.

"M-my na-ame i-i-is... M-Musi-ic-cian."

* * *

**Okay, with the way this story is progressing, Shiro and Mephesto will make their appearance next chapter. I'm tired, the blister on my hand kept throbbing last night and my other hand is cramping up this morning. **


	3. Chapter 3

** Still no internet... I have no time to write either... **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -man**

If Yuri had only one word to describe Musician, it would be small, but not only in a physical sense. Even though Musician was small in stature, he was not physically small to Yuri. Everything else about him was small in her eyes. His voice was quiet and the stutter in it made his voice seem even smaller. His body was pulled into itself and occupied as little space as possiable, which Yuri believed was not to hide himself physically, but was to mask his presence, which stayed bounded to the prision in the form of the shadow figure and the white mist. His mess of dust-covered hair seemed to belittle everything else about him and missing one of his arms did not help in his appearence. But, besides his tangled and dirty locks, there was only one other thing big about him. His stomach. Yuri visited him every chance she could and discovered that she was bringing more and more food down into the prision, and continued to leave without anything left over. But, Musician was slowly warming up to her visits and Yuri could feel that when she touched the chain that hung off his collar. The peace would not last though and Musician knew that it would be ending soon.

Shiro Fujimoto knew Yuri was doing something she shouldn't be. It was in the way she smiled slightly when she thought he was not paying attention, the large amounts of food she carried around that disappeared without a trace, and the times she came back home later than she should. This strange behavior had the word 'demon' written all over it. He also knew that Mephesto knew. If anything was happening, the demon-exorcist would know about it and all of the details. However, Mephesto giving all of the details of anything was impossiable or nearly, since it had never been attempted to extract information from him, but it was guarenteed he would say something if asked about it.

This was how he found himself in front of an iron door with a small pair of Yuri's shoes keeping the door open, standing next to the demon-exorcist himself. Mephesto was a colorful character, wearing a clown-like outfit and holding a parasol with an icecream theme, while he himself wore the exorcist uniform with a pair of sunglasses for his eyes. They did not speak as the two moved down into the newly disturbed prision and walked through glowing white mist. The mist caused Mephesto to frown as he continued, although a little slower than before, which puzzled the priest. Perhaps the mist was an anti-demon measure that had yet to fade with the other measures the exorcist of the past took to keeping out demons. Shiro scanned the different branches leading out from the stairs, and the demon-exorcist took the lead, as the cape-like attachment on his outfit swished behind him.

As the two exorcist moved down the corridor, Mephesto stopped at a random point, Shiro almost running into him. The demon stopped and a smirk stretched across his face, as he pulled his umbrella up and pointed it at the wall, before moving to poke it. Shiro, thinking the umbrella would only hit solid stone, was shocked to see the wall move out of the way, turning into a black mass with two white dots for eyes glaring at them.

"Father Fujimoto, I believe Yuri is just past that archway, behind that shadow," stated the demon with a grin on his face. But, his attention was drawn to the black mass as it turned into a person and placed it's hand under it's chin in a thinking postion.

**"What would an akuma be doing with an exorcist, and wearing the uniform of one,"** asked a deep baritone voice he discovered was coming from the shadow, a large cartoonish grin appearing on it's face, **"As curious as you are, I still do not approve of uninvited guests. Now, what to do with them~? What do you think, Clown?"**

Shiro almost believed he was talking to Mephesto, until he turned and saw a pure white figure, half formed out of the mist that lit their way. The white figure slowly solidified into a clown-like cloak with a silver mask and monstorous, black and silver claw. The figure did not speak but pointed at Mephesto with it's claw, the demon fully facing the figure with his grin slowly growing.

"How remarkable~! I heard of the shadows down here turning into a person, but the mist as well! Brilliant~!" shouted Mephesto with glee, Shiro glaring at him. Leave it to a demon to not warn ahead of time if there was something to worry about. The shadow was doubled over, an insane cackle leaving the the split in it's black and featureless face.

**"You should be careful, akuma~! That clown over there didn't just show up to make you laugh," **stated the shadow, as it set his gaze on him, **"Leave the human to me, Clown. I want him all to myself." **

Shiro quickdrawed his exorcist pistol and shot at the shadow, the shadow melting away with another round of laughter. He quickly rounded on Mephesto, only to see him and the other clown-like figure in their own fight. The two clowns dodged each other, trying to land hits while the other disappeared in pink clouds and faded into mist. He drew another pistol and shot at a round of sharp black spikes the shadow threw at him, once again disappearing and reappearing behind him. He could tell off Mephesto later. The shadow was what he had to worry about.

Musician looked up as he heard a round of gunshots and checked to make sure Yuri did not notice the distant uproar. Yuri was currently brushing his newly washed hair, which felt pleasent after going so long without it being cleaned. It didn't look like she noticed the distant gunshots his Noah's power silenced. The young girl couldn't believe what a pure white his hair was, comparing it to snow and anything else fluffy and white. She kept hitting rough snags in it and apologizing if he jerked even the slightest when her brush ran through them but he did not jump from the sudden pain caused by the brush. He found it unusual and almost terrifying to be the object of some form of affection, his deceased guard only using him and nobdy else came to check on him. Being taken care of by a little girl who looked like the guard was strange in his mind, and being even genuinely nice to him scared him more than her being mean to him could ever do. She would bring him food and show him pictures of strange creatures, even telling him their names. Musician was shocked to see the picture of the floating black creature he had seen before in these cells and thought the name Coal Tar was oddly fitting for the little black creatures. The pictures Yuri made were attached to the wall and the names scrawled underneath the according picture. His hand went up and touched the cross-like cut on his throat, a feeling of displeasure rising up inside him. Sitting around while his uncle and Crowned Clown fought, it wasn't right and he knew it. He focused on the faint connection between the three different beings and called out.

'Bring them to me. I want to face them myself.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Rushing to post this on time almost didn't work! But, I buckled down and did it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -Man.**

**Chapter 4**

Shiro felt the shadow's spikes starting to dig into him, when it stilled. The tar-like figure was staring down into the dark hallway, its opposite seemed to glance in the same direction. Mephesto had avoided being put into a situtation much like his own, watching Shiro as he was toyed with by the shadow. He had a feeling that anything the shadow did was for enjoyment and he was not serious about killing him at the moment. Then, this round of silence and stillness ensued. The shadow turned its attention back to him and painstakingly removed the sharp spikes from his side, dissolving into a cloud of darkness. It left the feeling of being called away, against its will, as it moved down into the corridor. The clown-like figure did not dissolve away, but silently moved toward the entrance of the hallway. Shiro sat up, his side jolted with pain and breathe caught in his throat. He slowly stood and Mephesto helped him to stand up. The demon-exorcist nodded to the masked clown, which began to move down the hallway. The black smog moved around them, making most of the hallway darker than usual and the masked clown brightened the surrounding area. The two beings were in conflict just by existing in the same space and Shiro wondered what type of creature Yuri was with right now.

Musician allowed himself to relax slightly now. The girl was asleep, the exorcist were nowhere to be seen, and the soft velvet of his uncle's presence calmed him. Although, Yuri slept too close to him and the stone floors were freezing, he shivered not from fear or cold, but from the anticipation. Two exorcists were being brought down here, whether they were like his deceased guard or himself decided their fate.

**"Nephew, one of those exorcist is an akuma,"** his uncle informed him. Musician froze and processed those words carefully. If one exorcist was an akuma, then the other could not be an Accomadater. The two had to be like his guard, since their kind of exorcist seemed unused to the ways of his own kind. Unless the akuma was converted. This conclusion seemed the most likely of meeting his own kind. Akuma could sense a Noah's presense and someone looking for him could use an akuma to find him. But, the many creatures the girl told him of were also called akuma. One of the exorcist could be accompanied by one of them or the exorcist of this time could accept akuma as exorcists. The possablities were starting to worry him. He had no advantage in their meeting. No energy to fight against them, no knowledge on them, and no expirence with their kind on near equal ground. But, he knew more about himself then they did about him. He was not an akuma, an exorcist, or a human. He was both an Accomadater and a Noah, a hybrid of the two, and they were not prepared for either of his kind. Even with his limited sense, he could tell they had no Dark Matter or Innoccence to combat him. In a way, the two parties had no idea what they were facing. So, Musician relaxed and waited for the exorcist to come, the feeling of Crowned Clown coming ever closer empowered his resolve. He would not go with them without fighting because to stop fighting was to die, and Musician wanted to live, no matter how painful it was to continue walking with the wounds he carried.

Shiro felt Mephesto stop, bring himself to stop as well, since the demon-exorcist still supported him. The white being in front of them dissolved and spread across the ground, making the dark mass turn into a slime-like substance that crawled up the wall. The effect lightened the room they were in and Shiro felt a jolt in realizing what the white figure had done. It had provided enough light to see where they were walking, but not where they were being led, the surroundings not being lit enough for them to tell were they had gone. Or at least Shiro could not tell, but Mephesto might have been able to. He focused his attention onto the room, which had bare stone floors and pictures of akuma on the walls. But, a figure that clashed with its surroundings were what caught his eye. A pale figure with pure white hair, a jagged black stump for an arm, and a shocking pair of mismatched gold and silver eyes. Its eyes were trained on them, even as a second figure on the floor stirred. This second being was Yuri, who was shifting as she slept. Mephesto, for once, looked serious as he studied the gold, cat-like eye of the creature in front of them. The being did its own studying as Mephesto half-dragged him forward and drop him as he seated himself on the ground. Shiro hissed slightly in pain at the sudden movement.

"Damn it, Mephesto," Shiro half growled and whispered harshly, "I got stabbed, remember. Don't be so careless." But the creature was the only one who showed a sign of hearing him, now being its center of attention.

"A-are y-you o-ok-kay?" Shiro was surprised at the stuttering, small voice that had a masculine hint to it. In fact, Musician himself was surprised he started talking to the human first and not the akuma who watched him, but slowly the surprise wore off as the akuma had a glint of interest in its eyes and started to worry him. If something had interest in him, it was best to avoid it at all cost. The human however had curiosity and slight wariness, these emotions were easier to be watched under, and he could easily talk to someone with these emotions. He had talked to a little girl, one who had nothing but curiosity in her eyes, for days upon days.

"Not really. No," said Shiro, a slight frown on his face, "You should know that though, right? That shadow of yours attacked me." Shiro watched as the being's eyes widened at him, its relaxed state disappearing as it tensed and drew into itself, shrinking meekly under his and Mephesto's eyes. Shiro was momentarily stunned by how fast the creature had changed, being worried about his health turned so quickly into cowering away from him. He thought of a dog, one that was kicked excessively by a cruel master and left to its own devices when it was no longer needed. The analogy fit perfectly for the creature that now looked to Mephesto.

"Don't worry about Father Fujimoto. He's being crabby is all~!" Mephesto said, cheerfully. This caused Shiro to glare at him and Musician to retreat further into himself. He regret having the two opposite beings bring them to him. He wished they were gone now or someone else would take their attention away from him. Then, an answer appeared before him in a small stirring. He reached over and nudged the sleeping Yuri to wake up. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, before her eyes widened at seeing the two exorcist.

"Father Fujimoto, what are you and Mephesto doing here?" she asked with a slight frown on her face. Yuri glanced at Musician once before all of her attention was on the exorcists and vice-versa. Then, an erruption of sound fell onto him. The girl and preist shouted, the akuma tried to negotiate between them, and his Innoccence tried to calm him and Neah worried over him. The sounds were deafening and hurting, flooding over and drowning him in their violent repetition of echoes and origin. The words of chaos and maddness spoke over the calming voices of clarity and he felt a deep pain spark inside him. A memory echoed among the other voices. One of hatered in turqiouse eyes that attacked him with an insufferable act of abuse and being unable to scream in its unfairness. But an energy rose into his throat and panic ensnared him in his memories. For once in his prision of silent suffering, he screamed.

It was an awful sound that shook the foundation of the True Cross Order's Vatican Headquarters. The occupants of Musician's cell were floored by the noise and the old stone walls fell onto them, a brilliant white cloak and ink black shadow keeping them safe from being buried under the rocks. But still the noise pursist to echo around them. Shiro was the first to understand what was making the noise. His gaze darted over to the creature, finding it gripping its head in pain and mouth gaping with the noise around them, a pure black arm had appeared attached to the stump on his left side. The noise was heart-renchingly tragic, and spoke of pain, suffering, and madness. He grabbed the chain connecting to the creature's collar and was burned by the metal. He staggered back as Yuri, who watched what he was doing, gentlely picked up the chain instead and started to pet it, her mouth moving silently. Slowly, the screaming started to fade and turned into a quiet sobing, its hands moved to its face, as if to hide itself from them. After the ringing left his ears, he was able to hear what Yuri was saying and later Mephesto would validate what he was hearing was true.

"It's natural to be scared... It's okay... You don't have to bottle it up inside... Everything is going to be just fine..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's not jack around and get this story going! The appearance of our final main character is in this chapter!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Ao No Exorcist or -Man.**

* * *

** Chapter 5**

Shiro frowned slightly as he looked up at the white cloak and shadow that held up the rock above them. Even if the two beings could hold up the rock forever, they would suffocate before anyone could find them. His gaze trailed to the demon-exorcist, who didn't look worried at all and was watching the creature who caused the cave in as it rubbed at it's eyes with an angry look. It seemed more upset that it was crying in front of the two exorcist than the cave in. Yuri was glaring at him and Shiro tried not to acknowledge the look, but finally he sighed and turned to her, muttering a small 'what' in response.

"I was just hoping you had an idea to get us out of here," Yuri stated a hint of fear in her eyes but, other than that was a strange calmness. Shiro shook his head before looking at Mephesto for any ideas, who smiled slightly.

"I could easily save myself. Just not you two and I wouldn't worry about that thing over there. I'm sure it could save itself~!" Mephesto looked back at Musician as he said it, making Yuri give him a disapproving look, "Besides, this type of stuff is handled by a professional." Musician looked at Mephesto at this statement and he wasn't the only one.

Shiro narrowed his eyes at him, "What do you mean professional? You're not talking about that Dark Matter specialist, are you," Mephesto nodded in response, with Musician's full attention on the two. He knew all about Dark Matter having a small amount of it himself, and felt a slight akin to the unknown person who knew about the Dark Matter. By the look Shiro was giving Mephesto, the fact of this unknown person was unpleasant. Shiro continued, "It'll be too late though. We'll all die of suffocation before that drunkard gets here. Unless, that thing can do something." He jabbed a finger at Musician, who was piecing together a mental image that could possibly be the unknown specialist, which ended up looking like his deceased Master, General Marian Cross, with long red hair, the Innocence pistol Judgement, and Grave of Maria by his side. His attention was caught by Yuri, who looked at him with hope in her eyes. Musician felt the Innocence respond, causing him to lose his breathe. It wanted to help it's Accommadater, which was not uncommon for Innocence to do, but it also wanted something from her. This something was different for everyone, making it difficult to tell what the substance wanted. Musician had an idea what the Innocence wanted from the girl, but it would challenge what she believed in. She would have to accept being chosen as one of God's Apostles with Musician as a tool for hunting and killing akuma.

* * *

A group of exorcist were watching a small golden ball fly around a certain spot, a pair of soft bird-like wings carried it through the air and a scraggly tufted tail trailed behind it as it finished the lap around the area before landing on a fallen rock. The group found themselves under the harsh gaze of the specialist's eyes as he motioned for them to leave the perimeter the golem had indicated. The group split into smaller units and moved out of the area, talking started among the group about the specialist himself. Many of the younger and more inexperienced exorcist thought he was a girl when they saw him from behind. His fierce glare was made even more frightening by a five-fingered claw mark that ran across his face, as well as a demonic anger that dwarfed an actual akuma's by several hundred times. Nobody had any idea why the higher-ups of the True Cross Order didn't just get rid of him with how many times he ran AWOL and the quadruple digit bills he ran on cigerettes and wine. Of course, the higher-ups knew that he was an expert on Dark Matter and kept him just for that reason. When they questioned him on the excuse for his behavior, he would tell them he was 'living up to the Cross of his day' and the bad behavior would continue unscathed.

Only Kanda himself knew why he acted out against the True Cross Order, which was for multiple reason. The first one being that he never really was loyal to the Order, even when it was called the Black Order. He had been 'born' to wield his Innocence against akuma and Noahs for the Order, but he soon found his loyalty lied with a new family of his, which included a moyashi martyr. The second was the files he found on himself and the family now solely belonged to him. When he opened the newest files, on the prisoner named Musician, a wave of fury and rebellion engulfed him, driving him to drinking and smoking, using money the Order funded him with on wine that only gave him a buzz and cigarettes that were weak enough to not effect him. The curse kept him walking and breathing, keeping him just in reach of the moyashi he wanted to help, but unable to. A protective seal on the door rejected him from entering the prision, just as it did with low level akuma, no doubt created by agents of CROW. Even now, while the moyashi acted up, the seal on the outside remained active. Kanda waited for the moyashi to break the ground above his cell, Crowned Clown's cloak on his shoulders with the group of people behind him, which included Sir Pheles and the current Paladin, his own tear-shaped golem showed him. He posted his own golem by the door, watching a small girl visit with food and he knew the moyashi wouldn't stay put forever. With the arrival of the two exorcist, he knew the day had come, and the Musician's power awakening was the starting gunshot for all kinds of possablitites. For now, Kanda sat down on a rock by Timcanpy a bottle of wine in hand and a cigarette between his lips.

_Let's see how long it takes, Moyashi._

* * *

Yuri walked over and sat beside Musician, trying to think of a way to get out of the collapsed cell. The chain attached to the creature's collar found it's way into her hand, his gold eye watched her for something she could not identify and she wished he would look away. But, the golden orb continued it's gaze, sending a chill down her spine at its intensity. She finally made eye contact with him and came upon a realization.

"You can help us get out of here, right?" Yuri asked Musician, loud enough for the two exorcist to hear her, drawing their attention. He nodded and continued to keep his gaze on her. Shiro and Mephesto walked over to the two, listening to Yuri.

"If I asked, would you please help us?" This question received a scold and a frown, before he shook his head. Yuri deflated at the answer, while Shiro glared at the Musician. Mephesto tilted his head to the side, puzzling over the creature's answer.

"Why would even tell us you could, but won't!? What do you have to lose in helping us?" Shiro growled at him, but Musician refused to answer him. Mephesto looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"You never said you won't help us. Just you wouldn't if you were asked," Musician nodded to this statement and the akuma continued, "So, would you help us, if you were told to?" At this Musician smiled and nodded, the priest gave him a questioning look.

"But, is the person you'll listen to here?" To this, Musician nodded and looked at Yuri, waiting for her to command him. But, Yuri wasn't even looking at him, choosing to keep her eyes focused on the ground. His eyes did not stray from her and Mephesto caught onto it quicker than the priest.

"Yuri has to be the one to command you," stated Mephesto, and Musician gave neither a yes or no, but continued to watch her. The demon smiled before smiling at the priest, "There you have it~!"

Yuri looked up at the two exorcist and shook her head, "I can't tell him what to do. He might not want to and he has feelings. I can't do it." This sparked the hollow feeling of anger when he was forgotten and the ground started cracking under his feet. He knew the feeling was less anger and more abandonment, but the hollow flame grew and the cracks spread.

Shiro watched the cracks as they formed and frowned at Yuri, "You're thinking about this all wrong. He wants a purpose and you are deliberately keeping that from him." But Yuri shook her head and refused, and the cracks on the ground grew longer. The Innoccence in the collar started to show signs of becoming 'fallen' and wanted to lash out. It wanted to be ordered into fighting by its Accommadater, to help both humans and akuma. Mephesto took a step away from him and gave a nervous glance to Yuri. The outcome of becoming a Fallen One wasn't good for anyone.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you he isn't an akuma?" asked Mephesto, catching everyone attention, he began to elaborate, "He isn't an akuma, but a hybrid. He is three beings at one time and a combination of the three. The shadow is made of Dark Matter and is a part of his soul. The cloak is the same as his arm and the collar around his neck, the first two are his and the last belongs to Yuri. Other than that, he's human."

Yuri finally looked at him, "You're not an akuma?"

Musician frowned and spoke in a clear tone, "I am a tool. A weapon that serves akuma and humankind. This collar on my neck is the link between us and is what awoke when we first met. If you do not command me, I will have no choice but to fall and you will become fallen as well. A Fallen One is put through pain unlike any other and I have felt it before. They destroy everything in their path, no matter if they are akuma or human. You have no choice anymore. You are an Accommadater now, and for our kind, we have no choice but to fight and destroy akuma," Yuri flinched at the statement and Mephesto's eyes held a new light in them, "An akuma's existence is pitiful and needs salvation. Only from cleansing their souls can they find salvation and we destroy them because we love them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Spent some time with my niece and sister-in-law, which kept me away from the computer. I hope everyone has had a great Memorial Day weekend!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man or Ao No Exorcist.**

* * *

** Chapter 6**

Over two hours later, many of the exorcist had ran away, leaving the chamber they had occupied empty except for the Dark Matter specialist. The reason for them running was more complicated then it looked like. Kanda had started glaring at his wine bottle and muttering under his voice. In the eyes of the exorcist, this was an omen of bad things to come, mostly death. However, Kanda watched a bottle's contents like an ancient man would read the position of the Sun in the sky. He only drank so much in a specific amount of time, and the wine had dropped to a fourth of its original amount. Meaning, the moyashi was cutting it close when it came to busting out of his underground prison. But, in retrospect, muttering curses under your breath was still terrifying in Kanda's case, even if they were not aimed at any of the individuals in the room.

The only being who chose to stay behind was Timcanpy, the small golem having grown to the size of a large dog in response to the lack of people nearby. It paced slightly in front of him, seeming to look down at the ground every once in awhile. He frowned slightly as he watched the golem come to a stop in front of him and lay down. Kanda exhaled, a stream of smoke coming out of his mouth from a cigarette he had just put out, and patted Timcanpy on the head.

"I know, Tim, but don't worry. He won't go down so easily."

* * *

**Thank you, to the people who review! I like reading reviews because it tells me what you're thinking. End of the school year in 6 days, so if I don't post its because I am cut off from the Internet. So don't blame me!**

* * *

Over the two hours, Mephesto and Shiro had talked to Yuri, who was now ignoring Musician. The hybrid in turn had began ignoring Yuri as well, but was winning due to the ability to keep quiet and talking to Neah and Crowned Clown. The two were starting to get tired of keeping the rocks from falling and Yuri's attention was slowly coming back to the fact he was not an akuma. The building tension in the collapsed room was nearing a boiling point and he hoped that the pressure would cause Yuri to at least talk to him.

Instead, it was the exorcist-priest who spoke, "Isn't there another option, beside having Yuri tell you what to do?" Musician shook his head. Truthfully there was, but it would never save the two humans. _No_, thought Musician, _If I really wanted to help them I would of done it already. Having the akuma destroy Yuri's Innocence would not help them. In fact, it would put them in a even more grievous __position_.

The akuma, who was now in the form of a small terrier that looked just as clown-like as his human self, piped up, "You could easily help us if you wanted to~! Which brings up the question: Why are you treating these humans this way?" After this question was thrown into the air, Musician wished he could tell them but found his voice shrivled up and dry. He felt like he should help them, but finding a reason for it was becoming even more difficult. His thoughts revolved around questions and answers that put the humans in a shadow, leaving them in a dark light. He would not help these humans, because they were like his deceased guard. The priest wore the uniform his guard had and the girl looked like him.

The akuma continued, "Perhaps, its you who needs more help than we do. The Dark Matter specialist showed me a rather interesting file about a prisoner down here called Musician," This invoked several reactions; Yuri giving him a side glance, the priest having a grave look on his face, and the akuma laying down in his dog form with a frown, "The file even had a picture of what the prisoner looked like. It also held a list of punishments, which is why I believe you need help that only Kanda can give you."

"Wait, Mephesto! That thing is Musician," The question was pointed at Musician with such hatred, that it caught Yuri's attention. This received a nod from the akuma, "Then that thing is responsible for the death of Yuri's father!"

But, Musician heard none of this. He did not see Yuri looking at him with betrayal, Shiro look at him with disgust, or Mephesto's pity. He tuned out the world around him, trapped in a single name he had not heard in years. Kanda. The Second Exorcist was still alive. In fact, he was in reach and a reason to escape. The two had met on bad terms and know each other through even stranger events, but lived together in the Musician's Family, if it could even be called a family. Technically they were more qualified as a fellowship then a family, but that didn't describe the group either. Johnny would probably had called them a family and Kanda would of vocally denied being considered anything near friend to the scientist and moyashi. _Maybe in a different world..._ This unspoken agreement hung over the rag-tag group. In a different time or place, they could of been friends without restriction, not destined to fight in a Holy War. But, their circumstances brought the group together and Musician had enjoyed the time they had together.

The world slowly came back into focus, with the akuma in its dog form standing between him and the humans. Musician could feel the anger in the air, snapping and hissing like lighting, as if Skinn Bolic and his Noah's power were on a rampage far away. He wondered if Wrath had awoken in somebody yet and always figured he had by now. The girl was giving him a look that reminded him of his deceased guard and he felt Wrath had just awoken. The hollow flame in his heart gained substance and burned hot. He didn't have to stay and wait for the footsteps that would never come. He could keep walking if he wanted to and help anyone he felt needed it. Including those people who had no idea what they stood for, who defended people that caused pain to others. These humans were doing what Choaji had done. Choaji had defended an Order that created Second and Third Exorcist, that had forced children into war, that had created Fallen Ones through forcing Innocence onto people.

With these thoughts in mind, Crowned Clown's cloak wrapped itself around the humans, the akuma disappearing in a cloud of pink dust, and Musician gave his strength to Neah, humming a song he had not sang in years and the ground above him began to dissolve into nothing. As the opening in the ground grew bigger, Crowned Clown's cloak lifted the humans and carried them out of the ruins of the underground prison. He waited for the Innocence cloak to come back, the nails in his legs having yet to be made knowledge of were still painful when moved. But, he didn't have to wait long for Crowned Clown, which draped itself across his shoulders and ribbons bounded his legs in bandages so he could move, albeit still painfully. His left arm, pure black with strange ridges across the knuckles, turned into a black and silver claw that helped him climb up the jagged rock walls. The nails in his legs shifted and grinded together, making him shed blood and staining the white cloth ribbons a dull pink. His body screamed in pain, lacking muscles to pull him up and bones creaking in their objections to being used after so many years. He neared closer, his claw wrapped around the lip of the hole he was in and felt like he would fall back into the darkness of his Hell. A hand reached into the pit, offering its help, and Musician grabbed onto it. The person it belonged to pulled him up and as his eyes rested on on that person, he felt safe in the harsh glare the person gave him. The name he had been trapped in belonged to this person and a wave of tiredness hit him as he smiled and closed his eyes. Everything would be okay, because Kanda would make sure nothing bad would happen to him.

* * *

Kanda glared at the moyashi, hoping to get a reaction from the Destroyer of Time. He only received a tired smile, before the hybrid closed his eyes.

Kanda huffed in exasperation, "You couldn't keep your eyes open, Moyashi? Che." He turned his gaze to the once again small golden golem as it fluttered around the two of them. Kanda hooked his arm under the moyashi's knees and shoulders before picking him up. Crowned Clown deactivated, leaving the martyr exposed in the harsh light. It was clear to his eyes how awful the moyashi looked even with the cloak draped across his shoulders, but now that the cloak was gone he looked like a shell of his former self. He hoped the moyashi wouldn't be scared for life with all of the nails that were supposed to be in his legs. Moyashi was even smaller than when Kanda saw him lying on the ground, being abnormally weightless despite having the raw power of an entire army contributing to his perception of the older being. Kanda turned and aimed his glare at the group of people who came out of the hole first. The little girl and the Paladin were giving the moyashi looks of anger, which Kanda directed his glare at, and a look of pity from Sir Pheles which he ignored. The girl noticed his glare and redirected her own glare at him, a familiar feeling attacking him. His eyes darted to the source and with a silent order to Timcanpy, the golem landed lightly in front of the moyashi's collar before a split grew in the golden ball and revealed a row of sharp teeth. Timcanpy bit the chunk off of the collar that contained Yuri's Innocence, the collar hinged apart and fell to the floor with a clatter. He returned his glare to the two humans, the looks of anger turned to puzzlement.

"Let's get this over with before the moyashi wakes up. I would rather he not have to meet the old Bible-thumpers yet."


End file.
